


Home

by sadwomananonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Chimera Ant Arc, Returning Home, Reunions, Road Trips, Sad and Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwomananonymous/pseuds/sadwomananonymous
Summary: Alt. title: "Homesick"With all road trips, there was that period of time where it felt like you would never get there. Earlier when you first boarded the shuttle, it was six in the morning. Now, after reading half of your two thirds interesting novel, it was now about seven in the evening. Even with the good amount of time passed by, there was still a good chunk of your trip left. Your decision to stop reading for the day was a good one, letting your tired eyes rest by placing your book back in your bag, and watching the sun set outside the window. It was absolutely beautiful.Your eyes have a hard time staying open as you lazily stare out. A smile makes its way to you, spreading across your face softly in a rush of joy. The trip was almost over. You would get to be home again. You would get to see your friends again.You would get to see your love again.





	Home

Life had been getting so stressful. The whole world had been slowly but surely growing chaotic with the rise of chimera ants. Even when you moved as far away as you could from Doli, one city that found to be the safest places isolated from danger, the news still spoke of how the chimera ants were running wild in the cities surrounding NGL. It still scared you to death. All you could do was continue working your temporary part time job, and go about your day. _Safely_, you hoped.

When you finally got a chance to get away from work, sighing to yourself in relief for getting off early, you made your way back to your cheap apartment to call it a day. You were exhausted, and in need of some food. Actual food. Not just some snacks from the local convenient store a few blocks down. Another sigh left you when you realized that you needed to go back out to run some errands anyway. So much for the breather. 

A quick trip back to your front door later, before you could slip your shoes back on, your phone buzzes in your pocket. You were tempted to not answer it, assuming that it was another unknown caller trying to scam you, until you notice the name attached to the number. Your eyes perk a bit in surprise, and finally, you answer it with a soft, "...Hello?"

And equally soft, yet gruff, "Yo" filled your ears. 

"_...Knuckle_?" Your eyes widened in complete surprise. You couldn't believe it. It was really him! When you heard his chuckle over the receiver, your felt like you could have bawled right on the spot. You could already feel the moisture welling up, you were in such shock.

It was so good to hear Knuckle's voice again. Ever since you moved, you haven't spoken to anyone that you met before everything got so hectic, especially him due to the work he was busy with. It was so hard not to at least check in on him during the time, but you knew you couldn't. It would have been too dangerous.

The first thing he asks you is if you were alright. Then when you try to ask the same, your tears really did start to fall. "Everything is _finally_ done and over with." This was the good news you needed to hear for the last month and a half. No wonder you hadn't heard anything on the news, even though the silence in the NGL area was deathly silent. You gave yourself hopes in that everyone there was okay now that it was safe.

Knuckle's voice was incredibly comforting and sweet over the phone as he happily spoke to you. "I wanted to call to tell you that everything is fine now. Everyone is fine." He takes in a wavering breath. "...You can come back home. You don't have to worry about a thing anymore." He could practically hear you wiping your eyes harshly as you silently put yourself together. Knuckle couldn't blame you for your emotions. He was having a hard time not even tearing up over this call. Patiently, he waited to hear your reply, noticing the small tinge of excitement in the back of your throat as you spoke up. 

"...Okay. Okay! I'll start packing."

"Heh. Good! Good. Well, I'll let you get to it then. See you later!" 

Knuckle held you to that promise, and you knew he held it tightly. With a new sense of purpose, you toss on your shoes and head out the front door. You needed to grab some food. And a train ticket.

\--

Approaching the train was intimidating, especially with only a duffle bag filled with your only belongings in your shaking hand. At least it didn't take long for you to wait on the train, even though the wait felt like agony in the back of your mind. You just needed to breathe. Relax.

You take a window seat in the middle of the spacious shuttle, placing your two carryon bags in the empty seat beside you. It was surprising how empty the train was at the time, but the low murmurs of passengers were still present throughout the train. You made sure to pack your main bag with some books you had on hand, along with a cherished sketchbook you saved during the sudden move, but it surely wasn't enough for how long you would be traveling. At least they offered food on the shuttles themselves you could order, which sounded like heaven to you. 

The train ride back was going to be a long one, so you figured you would make the most out of it. You decided to make yourself comfortable in your seat, pulling out your first book after the train started its move. This was already turning out to be a lovely trip back home. 

\--

With all road trips, there was that period of time where it felt like you would never get there. Earlier when you first boarded the shuttle, it was six in the morning. Now, after reading half of your two thirds interesting novel, it was now about seven in the evening. Even with the good amount of time passed by, there was still a good chunk of your trip left. Your decision to stop reading for the day was a good one, letting your tired eyes rest by placing your book back in your bag, and watching the sun set outside the window. It was absolutely beautiful. 

Your eyes have a hard time staying open as you lazily stare out. A smile makes its way to you, spreading across your face softly in a rush of joy. The trip was almost over. You would get to be home again. You would get to see your friends again.

You would get to see your love again.

The call with Knuckle the other day was definitely an emotional one. Not just because of him calling to check on you, but also calling to fill you in on how everyone else was doing. After you asked how he was, with him in general definitely, he sounded just as happy as he was through the whole conversation.

"Everyone's fine! Gon is back on his feet, teacher's still kickin' -- he wouldn't let some roughin' up take him down, he's too stubborn -- And everyone else is in good shape! For the most part. All of us were very lucky."

You hesitated a bit before asking about Shoot, and Knuckle couldn't help to hum a deep laugh at your hidden desperation. "I knew you would ask about him."

Your mind went to the absolute worst until he reassured you that your Shoot was in fact alive and breathing. You sucked in air worriedly at the details Knuckle gave you, explaining how he was the last one out of the group continuing to be stuck in the hospital.

"Shoot's still recovering. He was in _really_ bad shape, but now he's healing pretty quickly. He should be out in no time."

That's when he told you why he called in the first place, in between the pause you took to stop your downpour of emotions. The realization of seeing both him and Shoot again then broke you in relief, and now the thought of seeing them back home in person just made your heart swell.

Despite the heaviness in your eyes and body, your heartbeat kept you awake. It felt like it was skipping inside your chest. You check your phone hidden in the pocket of your cover up draped over your lap. No messages, thankfully. Your mind wandered about what all would happen when you got back home, until it landed on the last time you spoke to Shoot only a few days before your move. 

"I know this is sudden, but I have to leave for work. I don't know when I'll be back." His voice was as quiet and collected as usual, but you could tell he was sad. "...I'm sorry for calling you like this."

You completely understood. His work as a hunter had to come first before anything else, and even you had your own work to get to. You weren't going to lie and say that you weren't heartbroken yourself though. He couldn't even come see you one last time in person, but this specific job was sudden and dangerous. Him and Knuckle needed to be right on top of it in order to get the job done. 

"I'll be here for you until you get back."

The last thing you see is the beautiful green scenery passing by in a blur as you fall asleep, your eyes finally giving way to how exhausted you suddenly felt. 

"After everything is done, we will be together again. I promise." 

Shoot's words stuck with you in your mind.

\--

The sun shined brightly through your window as you struggled to blink your eyes awake. On and off you slept throughout the evening, having a hard time getting some actual sleep without a bed to lay on, but it was better than nothing. As you wipe the leftover moisture from your eyes, you take a moment to do a few stretches in your seat, feeling your back pop with some small, satisfying cracks.

As you check your phone for the time, a startling five in the morning, a soft voice on the intercom announces overhead that the next stop was coming up in less than a few hours. _It was only five?_ It was too early. You take in a deep breath. Now would really be a good time for a restroom break. Breakfast could wait until an hour before the next stop. You were filled with a sudden rush of eagerness as you made your way to the back of the shuttle.

\--

The train was only about ten minutes away from Doli, much to your relief. Before you ate your breakfast, you made sure to text Knuckle, letting him know you were almost back home. Instantly, he replied that he would see you then, which made you laugh quietly to yourself. He seemed just as excited as you were. 

Although, you did _not_ expect him to be waiting at the train stop, hands in his pockets, scoping around at nothing in particular with his usual rough expression. You stepped off the train with your things in hand, and once you take in your surroundings, you spot a familiar face with a gasp. After a surprised call of his name leaves you, the man turns his head sharply at the noise, perking up as soon as he spots you. Before you knew it, you were running towards him to throw your arms around his neck as you're overrun with glee.

Knuckle, of course, catches you in a tender embrace as tight as you were giving him. Possibly tighter, feeling like you could break in two if he gripped his arms any tighter around you. You grin like an idiot into his clothed chest as he just holds you, smiling happily at the little reunion. "Knuckle! I am so happy to see you!!" He chuckles, keeping his chin on top of your head, and trying so hard not to get too emotional. He couldn't help to tell you the same. 

Your good friend carries both your bags for you, insisting that he will carry him even after you told him he didn't have to, as he leads you to the car he arrived in. Once you both take your seats in the back of the vehicle, you're both off to the city. 

It's like you never left. Knuckle gets to chatting with you just like he would when you first got to know him, never taking his eyes off of you as he slowly catches you up on what all you missed while you were gone. Not before he asks you how you were, and how the trip over here went first. He was so glad to hear you so happy and well.

When a comfortable silence fell in the backseat for a moment, you take the time to stare out the window. The scenery was starting to look a little familiar to you. 

You turn your head back to your friend beside you, letting out a quiet call of his name. "Knuckle?"

"Hm?" His attention is on you again, looking down at you with a raised eyebrow. 

"Thank you...for keeping me safe. If you and Shoot both didn't tell me to evacuate beforehand..." You couldn't even finish the sentence. It was scary to even think about what would have happened to you. Knuckle and Shoot were both your lifesavers. There was no way you could ever thank them enough.

His eyes softened at your words, a small smile curling from his lips prior a warm hand on your shoulder. He was just thankful that you were safe, and made sure to let you know that. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if you weren't.

\--

Entering the hospital was even more intimidating. At least you had a friend guiding you, or else you'd for sure get lost along the way. Your heart was fluttering in your chest with excitement, but you were incredibly nervous as the same time. You had no idea Knuckle was taking you to see Shoot _right away_! You also had no idea what you were going to see when you entered that room. Knuckle said he was perfectly fine now, but your mind couldn't help to go to the worst. Didn't he mention he had to be put on life support? That was such a scary thought. 

After a painful few minutes, you followed Knuckle's lead down the hallway, and before you knew it, Shoot's room was right in front of him. The door was invitingly wide open.

He motions you to take a peek from around the door frame before you both go inside. A silent gasp leaves you abruptly as you see a perfectly fine Shoot, wrapped up in only a few bandages, wearing some pajamas and sporting a cast around his leg. Your heart threatened to stop before Knuckle whispers to you over his shoulder. "Stay behind me. I wanna surprise him." You couldn't help to crack a giddy smile, but it was quickly wiped when he starts to step through the doorway.

Knuckle knocks on the open door ever so softly, grabbing Shoot's attention away from his book. "Oi, Shoot. I brought you something." He walks in just enough to lead you inside, sneaking a hand around your back to push you further in as he steps to your side. 

You couldn't breathe. Neither could he.

Shoot's eyes widen at the sight of you, _here_, in his room, eyes already watery and to be overrun by tears. He blinks his own eyes as he then starts to tear up, too weak to keep his genuinely surprised gasp quiet. He couldn't believe it. It didn't feel real. But it for sure was. Your name falls from his lips in a barely there whisper. 

Now you're running to Shoot, sitting straight up in his bed, to throw your whole body at him. Forgetting completely that he was still in minor pain, he lets you fully embrace his neck, brining you into his arm and wrapping you into the tightest embrace he could manage with one limb. Tears are flowing down your face as you try to bury your nose into the junction between his shoulder and his neck. Not a care in the world that his shirt was getting soaked at the collar. You sobbed into his chest as he let his own quiet sobs pour into your hair. Knuckle stood to the side, trying with all his might not to cry at the special moment, but he did anyway. He couldn't help it. He was overwhelmingly warm with the reunion just as much. 

In between sniffles, you let out a mess of words on how happy you were to see him alive and well, as he agreed with you instantly on that. He goes on about how much he missed you, kissing your forehead over and over _and over_ again, smoothing his hand against the small of your back tenderly. 

"I missed you so much, Shoot," you cry out with an ache. "I'm so glad you're alright." 

"You have no idea how much I missed you." A few pecks to your forehead, right above your closest eyebrow, before he continues with a weep. "Oh, _____...the same goes to you." His voice is as shaky as his breath, just like yours, but he doesn't pay any mind to it. 

"...Oh!" You lean back suddenly after you realized that you probably hurt him. You try to apologize, but he dismisses it right away. 

"No, no, I'm fine! Don't worry." He laughs after you feel the reassurance, placing a hand on his chest apologetically.

At some point, after all the tears are finally finished, Shoot and you fall right into a quiet conversation. Yet again, it's like you never left. Knuckle secretly escapes the room while you both are too occupied to notice.

\--

For what only seems like ten minutes, in reality was actually _half an hour_, Knuckle re-enters the room from elsewhere, making you turn your head at his sudden appearance. Shoot just finished telling you about all of his injuries, and how he had been doing physical therapy with the nurses at the hospital. You felt so bad for him, but thankfully nothing worse happened to him. Knuckle was absolutely right. Everyone _was_ lucky.

"Yo. Morel wants to talk to ya."

"Me?" Your eyebrows raise at him, along with his teacher's request for you. 

"He just wants to see ya. When I mentioned you were here, he wanted me to take you to him ASAP."

With a pause you take, Shoot ends up laughing warmly in the middle of it, which makes you turn to him. He could see how sad and concerned your eyes looked. "Don't worry. I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere." You squeeze his pale hand in yours firmly as you lean forward to allow him a kiss to your cheek. "I love you." His smile is infectious as you tell him the same, making his face turn a pretty pink tint. 

You stand from his bed, heading to Knuckle waiting patiently for you to leave with him. When you wave at him from the doorway, following Knuckle into one of the dining areas in the hospital, you were excited to see Morel again, just like you were with Knuckle and Shoot, regardless if you only met him a few times before. 

Soon, Shoot was left alone once again, book long forgotten beside him as he smiles to himself with a sudden rush of exhaustion. Must be all of the emotions that hit him.

\--

Being back home was quite an experience. It was so different, yet so much the same. In the small timeframe the week had given you, it was actually enough time to settle back into Doli, if it weren't for Morel and Knuckle's help finding you a new place to live. You even found a new job that you were more than happy to start, even though you already worked there to begin with. You did enjoy the job there before, so you were happy to have your old job back. Your apartment was quite close to the Hunter HQ, which you want to believe it was _just a coincidence_ and not just Morel keeping you in his watchful eyes. Regardless, you could not be more blessed to have someone care for you in that way. Like a parent watching over their child.

During the middle of the week, you stop by the hospital to visit Shoot again after work. You're surprised to see a room full of people (with Shoot and Knuckle, a woman, a chameleon, and a small octopus) when you show up with a small bouquet of flowers.

Before you know it, you had made even more friends, and in record time.

As you sat in the chair adjacent to Shoot's bed, basking in the sunlight through the window, you chat with Ikalgo and Meleron, who you learned where now good chimera ants that worked with Morel and the others. They were laidback and kind when speaking to you, even when curious of your doodle filled sketchbook you ended up bringing with you. It was only by chance, but you decided you would take it with you to work to have something to pass the time at the hospital later. Good call on your part. You were just overwhelmed at how interested they were to see your drawings, let alone you.

Shoot peeks over his book every once in a while to watch you speak to the two, feeling his own heart swell at how you were so bashful at the attention. His lips curled up into a smirk. You were glowing under that natural sunlight. He missed that smile. That sweet and comforting presence you gave. He just missed all of you.

His thoughts wandered to earlier, when the nurse had grabbed him for his usual walk around the hospital for his physical therapy. When she helped him out of bed, even though he was physically well enough to do so alone with barely any restraint, she hummed a laugh at him. "You have such a supportive, loving group of friends! You must be very lucky." 

Shoot smiled kindly at the woman, as he took a look back at you as your fingers flip through the scribbled on pages. You were the one of the people closest to him that stayed with him through the darkest of times such as these. As surprising as it is, he couldn't help to feel tears gather up in his eyes at the fact. He did his best to protect the world, to protect _you_, and he never gave up. You didn't either, even on him, as you sit in this room with his friends safe and sound. He couldn't agree more.

\--

You stood near the entrance of a new bakery nearby, fiddling with the edge of your button up. The end of the week was over, and it was the start of the weekend. Which also meant it was Shoot's first full day of being released from the hospital, along with your first day off of work. You were fortunate to have Fridays off, better than no days off at all from your old job away from home. Shoot was more than eager to take you up on the offer of heading into town. It would be nice to have a proper date day together after what felt like a year of not being together in person. 

You only wait for a while longer until you hear the soft call of your name close by. Oh, there he is! Shoot appeared to have a slight limp, but he was walking just fine with no overbearing pain whatsoever, which made you stare at him in awe. He was healing up fast, just like Knuckle said. He grins at you when you rush to him with a hug. Of course, he hugs you back tightly with his right arm. 

"Yay, you're here!" When you let go, you beam up at him. "You look great!" 

The sudden compliment made him shyly smile, feeling himself warm up as he tells you an equally shy, "Thank you...I appreciate it." He was honestly worried that he was going to look weird by his still noticeable limp, but he would get over it once it goes away over time. 

He takes in a deep breath of fresh air, noting how fantastic the food from the bakery smelled. "You look good, too... Ready to go?" You nod excitedly as you grab your love's right hand tightly, leading him inside for some well deserved brunch. Shoot was desperately craving some actual food.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this story for months, and I finally finished after so long. ❤ Getting into Hunter x Hunter was one of the best decisions I've ever made in my life, especially because I got to discover characters like Shoot and Knuckle. I love them both. 
> 
> Something about Shoot gives me so much comfort. I love him so much. He means the absolute world to me and even more than that. I wish I could personally tell him thank you for everything he has done for me. He helps me so, so much. 🌟❤


End file.
